snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara
Kara, created for Final Fantasy XII Gaiden: Dynasty Lost by Hana. Character Sheet *'Name:' Her Royal Highness Karalenia Ventala ven Raithwall (Kara, for short) *''Age: ''16 *'Gender:' Female *'Race:' Hume *'Skills' – #Political Prowess: Being raised in the court of Raithwall has given Kara a singular knowledge of the workings of the government, and the ways to exploit said government. #Quiet Observance: Kara is very observant in her own manner. Details that another might miss, she files away into her remarkable memory. *'Strengths:' Magick (Major), Speed (Minor) *'Weakness: '''Strength *'Weapon:' Staff #Royal Staff - An ornate staff carved from white ash wood and set with diamond chips and silver and electrum inlay. This staff is extremely ornate, but not very good for hitting people with. *'Abilities:' #Magickal Inclination - Though Kara is pathetically useless in any sort of melee encounter, her skills with magick are nonpareil. Her casting time is 1/2 that of a normal magick user. #Spells: *Cure - Heals minor wounds of one ally. Repeated castings can heal more serious wounds. *Blindna - Removes any magical or nonmagical blindness one ally may suffer from. (This will not work on natural blindness such as is caused by disease or the loss of an eye.) *Fire - Minor damage from fire to one enemy. *Thunder - Minor damage from thunder/electricity to one enemy. *Blizzard - Minor damage from ice to one enemy. *Vox - Restores a voice to one person that has been Silenced. *Poisna - Removes magical or nonmagical poison from one ally. *'Appearance:' Princess Karalenia is exactly what you'd expect a princess to look like. She's of middling height, with a halo of impeccably-styled golden hair hanging to the small of her back, the tones in her hair complimenting her lightly tanned skin. Her blue eyes are striking, both in their color, and in level of sheer curiosity and determination shining in them.Her traveling outfit consists of over-the-knee boots in a soft buttercream leather, with a fashionable heel, trimmed with lace that is a pale gold, with a tabard-like top made of the finest linen dyed a deep cardinal crimson, cut in a scoop-neck and laced up the sides, reigned in by a straight-topped corset made of the same supple leather as her boots. Detached sleeves start three inches down from her shoulder, puffing out before being gathered at the wrist, trimmed at the top with pale gold lace, and at the bottom with the same and a larger froth of creamy white lace. The top of her outfit splits open on either side at her hips, and hangs to her knees, over a buttercream leather miniskirt. Fairly little skin on her legs is shown, though, because a mere inch under the hem of the miniskirt, she wears a pair of cream white stockings, trimmed with a matching lace at the top. Over her hands, she wears an almost dainty pair of fingerless gloves made of buttercream leather, with burnouts of the Raithwall arms, laid with electrum. Never one to be unprepared, in cold weather or conditions that would be harsh on her delicate skin, Kara dons a voluminous crimson cloak, embroidered with the Raithwall arms and trimmed in the pale electrum gold that matches her outfit, lined with a downy fur in a creamy white shade. *'Personality:''' Kara's been pampered her whole life, though she doesn't see that as a good thing. Great power comes with great responsibility, and she feels that she has been raised like a captive songbird, kept in a pretty cage. She longs to live life the way she wants to. If she's always kept under the watch of the guard, and uner the thumb of the royal advisors, how is she to do great and magnificent things such as her father did?Her excellent breeding may lead one to believe that Kara is meek, and easily trod upon, but that is not so. She prefers to keep her opinions to herself and subtly suggest a course of action. Though she is not above using her title and status to get what she wants, she will only do this rarely, when she can find no other option, and only in a matter of grave importance. Kara has been greatly underestimated by those who shield her from the realities of the world, and soon, they will realize that. In all, she is a quiet, observant, and sensitive girl who has a burning streak of curiosity about the world outside the palace walls, and a secret thirst for adventure. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters